BOINC
Was ist BOINC? Unter welchen Betriebssystemen funktioniert World Community Grid/BOINC? Wo bekomme ich den BOINC Client für Windows, Linux oder Mac? Ich benutze das Programm BOINC. Wie wähle ich dasjenige wissenschaftliche Projekt aus, an dem mein Computer mitarbeiten soll? Was ist mein BOINC Kontoschlüpssel (BOINC Accout Key) und wo finde ich ihn? Ich weiß, dass mein Computer mehrere Ergebnisse an die Server gesandt hat. Wo kann ich prüfen, welchen Status diese Ergebnisse haben? Wie lautet die Adresse oder URL, die man eingeben muss, wenn man sich über BOINC World Community Grid als zu bearbeitendes Projekt anschließt, um mitzumachen? Wie stelle ich das World Community Grid Programm ein, damit es genügend Arbeitsaufträge für einige Tage herunterlädt, während denen ich nicht mit dem Internet verbunden bin? Warum bekomme ich eine Meldung, die besagt, daß mein Kontoschlüssel (Account Key) fehlt? Wie stelle ich das Programm so ein, dass es auch dann läuft, wenn mein Computer/Laptop im Battariebetrieb ist? Bietet World Community Grid eine 64Bit Version des Programms BOINC an? Was bedeuten die Zahlen auf der Y-Achse der Statistiken im Advanced View (Ausführliche Ansicht) des BOINC Manager? Warum sehe ich im Bereich „Übertragung“ (Transfers) der ausführlichen Ansicht (Advanced View) des BOINC Manager nur eine leere, weiße Seite? Gibt es eine Möglichkeit, herauszufinden, wieviel Daten mein Computer bisher von World Community Grid empfangen und dorthin geschickt hat? Ändern die Grünen Punkte in dem Reiter „Projekte“ der einfachen Ansicht des BOINC Mangager ihre Farbe, wenn der Prozessor mit irgend einer anderen Aufgabe beschäftigt ist? Was ist BOINC? BOINC steht für „Berkley Open Infrastructure for Network Computing“ (Berkley Offenen Infrastruktur für Netzcomputerarbeit). BOINC ist eine Software Platform, die für verteiltes Rechnen unter Mitarbeit von Freiwilligen,die Ihre Computer zur Verfügung stellen dient. Umfangreiche weitere Informationen überBOINC können Sie auf der BOINC Webseite finden: http://boinc.berkeley.edu Unter welchen Betriebssystemen funktioniert World Community Grid/BOINC? World Community Grid/BOINC funktioniert derzeit unter Linux (auf x86 Prozessoren), Microsoft Windows und (Apple) Mac (mit Intel und PowerPC Prozessoren) Wo bekomme ich den BOINC Client für Windows, Linux oder Mac? Wenn Sie noch kein World Community Grid sind, und eines werden wollen, können Sie sich hier registrieren und das Programm BOINC herunterladen. Wenn Sie bereits ein World Community Grid Mitglied sind und das Programm BOINC für einen neuen oder für einen oder mehrere zusätzliche Computer herunterladen wollen, können Sie dies hier tun. Ich benutze das Programm BOINC. Wie wähle ich dasjenige wissenschaftliche Projekt aus, an dem mein Computer mitarbeiten soll? Sie können die Seite „Meine Projekte“ (My Projects) benutzen, um die Projekte auszuwählen, an denen Sie teilnehmen wollen. Auf diese Art und Weise entscheiden Sie für alle Ihre Computer, welche Projekte bearbeitet werden. Wenn Sie einstellen wollen, welche Projekte auf einzelnen Computern/Devices bearbeitet werden, gehen Sie bitte auf die Seite Device Profiles. Dort können Sie in jedem Device Profile einstellen, welche unterschiedlichen Projekte bearbeitet werden sollen. Was ist mein BOINC Kontoschlüpssel (BOINC Accout Key) und wo finde ich ihn? Der BOINC Kontoschlüssel (Account Key) ist ein spezelles Identifikationswerkzeug, daß das Programm BOINC und der BOINC Server benutzt, um Sie und Ihre Computer, die unter Ihrem Mitgliedsnamen registriert sind, zu identifizieren. Sie finden Ihren BOINC Kontoschlüssel auf Ihrer Mein Profil (My profile) Seite. Ich weiß, dass mein Computer mehrere Ergebnisse an die Server gesandt hat. Wo kann ich prüfen, welchen Status diese Ergebnisse haben? Sie können den Status Ihrer World Community Grid Ergebnisse überprüfen, indem Sie sich mit Ihrem derzeitigen Mitgliedsnamen auf unserer Wegseite anmelden. Im Menü auf der linken Seite im Bereich „Mein Grid“ (My Grid) wählen Sie bitte „Results Status“ (Status der Ergebnisse) aus. Sie können hier auf diese Seite gelangen. Eine detaillierte Beschreibung der verschiedenen Statistiken findet sich hier. Wie lautet die Adresse oder URL, die man eingeben muss, wenn man sich über BOINC World Community Grid als zu bearbeitendes Projekt anschließt, um mitzumachen? Benutzen Sie die Adresse http://www.worldcommunitygrid.org, wenn Sie sich über BOINC dem Worldcommunitygrid anschließen wollen. Wie stelle ich das World Community Grid Programm ein, damit es genügend Arbeitsaufträge für einige Tage herunterlädt, während denen ich nicht mit dem Internet verbunden bin? Sie können das Programm BOINC so einstellen,daß es einen Vorrat von Arbeitsaufträgen herunterlädt, der Ihren Computer beschäftigt hält, auch wenn Sie nicht mit dem Internet verbunden sind. Dies können Sie auf der Webseite unter My Grid → Device Manager einstellen. Diese Ansicht zeigt Ihnen eine Liste Ihrer aktiven Computer. Jedem Computer ist ein sogenanntes Device Profile zugeordnet. Klicken Sie auf das Device Profil, das mit demjenigen Computer verbunden ist, auf dem Sie den Vorrat von Arbeitsaufträgen anlegen wollen. In dieser nächsten Ansicht wählen Sie bitte „Custom Profile“und suchen Sie dann das Feld mit dem Namen „Mit dem Internet in etwa alle X Tage verbinden“. Ändern Sie den Zeitraum X so, daß er etwas länger als der Zeitraum ist, in dem Ihr Computer voraussichtlich nicht mit dem Internet verbunden sein wird. Bitte wählen Sie nicht mehr als 4 Tage, weil es sonst sein kann, daß der Planungsalgorythmus im Programm verhindert, daß Sie soviele Arbeitsaufträge bekommen, wie sie gerne hätten. Warum bekomme ich eine Meldung, die besagt, daß mein Kontoschlüssel (Account Key) fehlt? Bei der Installation des World Community Grid Programms wurde der Kontoschlüssel (Accout Key) nicht korrekt zugewiesen. Bitte unternehmen Sie folgendes: 1.Doppelklicken Sie mit der linken Maustaste auf die World Community Gid Ikone in Ihrem System Tray. 2.Klicken Sie auf „Advanced View“ (Ausführliche Ansicht) sofern Sie sich nicht bereits in dem Advanced View befinden. 3.Klicken Sie auf Ihren Reiter „Projekte“ 4.Klicken Sie auf World Community Grid und wählen Sie dann im Menü auf der linken Seite „Detach“ (Abmelden ?????????????????) 5.Gehen Sie jetzt in die Menüs oben am Bildschirm und wählen Sie „Werkzeuge“ (Tools) → Bei einem Projekt anmelden (Attach to project) 6.Nun wird eine Schaltfläche angezeigt, mit der Sie gebeten werden, eine Projekt URL einzugeben. Bitte benutzen Sie: http://www.worldcommunitygrid.org Dann werden Sie nach Ihrem Mitgliedsnamen und Ihrem Passwort gefragt. Nachdem Sie diese Schritte durchlaufen haben, sollte Ihr Kontoschlüssel (Account Key) korrekt zugewiesen sein. Wie stelle ich das Programm so ein, dass es auch dann läuft, wenn mein Computer/Laptop im Battariebetrieb ist? Sie können Ihre World Community Grid Einstellungen wie folgt ändern, um World Community Grid eine Funktion während des Batteriebetriebs zu ermöglichen: A: Um Ihre Einstellungen für alle Computer zu ändern, die unter Ihrem Mitgliedsnamen registriert sind, melden Sie sich bitte auf unserer Webseite an und gehen Sie auf Ihre „My Grid“ (Mein Grid) Seite. Wählen Sie „Device Manager“ und dann im Menü links „Device Profiles“ (Geräteprofile). Klicken Sie bitte auf den Namen des Profils, das Sie ändern wollen und wählen Sie dann „Custom Profile“. Unter dem Punkt „Nutzung des Prozessors“ (Processor Usage) ändern Sie den vorgeingestellten Punkt bis folgendes zu sehen ist: „Arbeit erledigen, während der Computer im Batteriebetrieb läuft: Ja“ ( Do work while computer is running on batteries: Yes) und klicken Sie danach auf „Speichern“ (Save). Die neuen Einstellungen werden wirksam, wenn das Programm das nächste Mal mit den Servern Kontakt aufnimmt.. B. Um die Einstellungen für einen bestimmten Computer, der unter Ihrem Mitgliedsnamen läuft, zu ändern, doppelklicken Sie bitte auf die World Community oder BOINC Ikone im System Tray des betroffenen Computers. Wählen Sie in der einfachen Ansicht des World Community Grid Programms den Punkt „Einstellungen“ (Preferences). Setzen Sie dann bitte den Haken bei „Ich will die Einstellungen nur für diesen Computer ändern“ (Im want to customize my preferences for this computer only“ und klicken Sie dann auf „Arbeit erledigen im Batteriebetrieb“ (Do work while on battery) und „Speichern“ (Save). Die Änderungen der Einstellungen, die Sie hier vornehmen, werden sofort wirksam und überschreiben die soeben beschriebenen Einstellungen im Geräteprofi (Device Profile). Bietet World Community Grid eine 64Bit Version des Programms BOINC an? Nein. Die wissenschaftlichen Anwendungen, die World Community Grid bearbeitet, sind nur als 32bit Programme verfügbar. Daher ist unser gesamtes Angebot, einschließlich der Validierung der zurückgesandten Ergebnisse, in 32bit Technik gehalten. In der Zukunft werden wir immer wieder überprüfen, wann es sich auch unter Kostengesichtspunkten lohnt, eine 64bit Anwendung anzubieten. Was bedeuten die Zahlen auf der Y-Achse der Statistiken im Advanced View (Ausführliche Ansicht) des BOINC Manager? Die Zahlen geben die BOINC Punkte (credits) an. Ein BOINC Punkt (Credit) entspricht 7 Punkten auf unserer Webseite. Zusätzliche Information über die Ausführliche Ansicht (Advanced View) des BOINC Manager finden Sie hier. Warum sehe ich im Bereich „Übertragung“ (Transfers) der ausführlichen Ansicht (Advanced View) des BOINC Manager nur eine leere, weiße Seite? Auf diesem Reiter werden nur Transfers angezeigt, die anstehen und gerade im Gange sind. Sobald ein Transfer beendet ist, verschwindet er aus der Ansicht. Gibt es eine Möglichkeit, herauszufinden, wieviel Daten mein Computer bisher von World Community Grid empfangen und dorthin geschickt hat? Nein. Nach derzeitigem Stand besteht keine Möglichkeit, herauszufinden, wieviele Daten ein einzelner Computer letztlich übertragen hat. Ändern die Grünen Punkte in dem Reiter „Projekte“ der einfachen Ansicht des BOINC Mangager ihre Farbe, wenn der Prozessor mit irgend einer anderen Aufgabe beschäftigt ist? Wenn der grüne Punkt zu sehen ist, so bedeutet dies, daß die Aufgabe momentan bearbeitet wird.Wenn die Aufgabe nicht läuft, ist der grüne Punkt nicht zu sehen. Zusätzliche Informationen über die einfache Ansicht (Simple View) des BOINC Manager finden Sie hier.